Kate BeckettOneshot
by Beckett418
Summary: Strong willed. Extremely independent. Extraordinary. Those are just a few words to describe Katherine Beckett  Oneshot...reveiws are welcome...complete


Hey guys, this is a one shot that just popped into my brain, so I thought I write it. Hope you guys like it!

Kate Beckett…Oneshot

Strong willed. Extremely independent. Extraordinary. Those are just a few words to describe Katherine Beckett. She is New York's finest Homicide Detective, she had a team of three…two detectives, and her best friend, partner, and the man she loves Richard Castle.

Katherine Beckett was just a normal girl growing up with a loving mother, and a loving father. She was going to college, learning languages and enjoying life until disaster struck. Her mother was murdered in such a brutal manner, and that's when her life was flipped upside down.

Kate's father took her mother's death hard and started to drink to try to wash away the pain. Kate became rebellious and wild as she entered her teen years. When Kate joined the police academy, her father's heart cracked a little bit inside. His daughter went from joyful to hiding the pain every day. She had lost her mother to the hands of a monster and she had lost her father to the bottle. When Kate's father finally sobered up, he wasn't the man he used to be. He used to be so full of life, joy, happiness and love. Now he is haunted by his past, and he is scared for his daughter's life everyday as she takes down hard criminals, comes face to face with the barrel of guns and the possibility that each breath she takes could very well be her last.

Kate changed after she became a cop, she used to be free and careless and now she is wounded and closed up. She has a hard time trusting, sharing and loving. She is afraid to trust anyone because the possibility of being lied too scares her. She is afraid to share any of her feelings, her emotions, she now thinks if she can keep herself crying or breaking down that she can handle anything. What she doesn't know is that, the more you hold your emotions in, the more you hold back your tears when they need to flow, the easier you become hardened and more broken. The biggest problem she had is she is scared to death to love again. She loved her mother very much, but she lost her. She loved her father very much, but she lost him, and now that he is back he isn't the same, and neither is she. She doesn't let anyone in because she fears if they even put a hairline fracture in her hardened shell, she will crack and she will never let anyone she her breakdown.

This all changed when she met him, she thought she would never trust again, share again or even love again. When Richard Castle first came into her life she loathed him, all she wanted was for him to get the hell out of her life, but he never left. He weaseled his way in and has been there ever since. He knew exactly what buttons to push to tease her. He knew what to say to ease her mind. He even knew when not to say anything.

Kate read Castle's books when she was still trying to deal with her mother's death, and even though she put up her walls to keep him out, deep down she wanted someone who was willing to tear them down, brick by brick to get to her heart, and that is exactly what Richard Castle did.

Each day as the two became closer and closer, Richard would take away a brick from around her heart. She didn't know it just yet but each time he would offer a comforting smile or a teasing gesture, her shell was becoming softer and softer. Kate was the best at making criminals crack in the interrogation rooms. Her Captain and Castle compared her to a tiger. She would pace around the room, watching, waiting, then when she had the suspect right where she wanted them, she would pounce and they would break down. She had the most amazing eye contact, but her eyes gave her away. Yes she could control her emotions in her voice, and yes she could control her facial expressions, but she could not control the emotion in her eyes. When she was happy or excited about something, a tiny spark could be seen if you looked hard enough. If she was angry, you could the flames in her eyes dancing around, waiting to ignite the fire. If she was sad, her eyes almost had a glazed look, like she had been crying even though she never let herself cry.

Today was different, she was different. You could see the joy in her eyes, her face and her body language like you had never seen before. It wasn't just a small spark that you had to use a magnifying glass to see it, it was a light that shown through and pierced anyone that looked back into her eyes. Castle had finally found the way inside her heart and he was never leaving. He had just only proposed a few months ago and today was their wedding day. He watched her as she walked down the aisle in her mother's gown. She was finally able to let go of the past that she carried when she wore her father's watch, it was in her jewelry box safely tucked away. She was finally able to wear her mother's ring on her own finger, instead of by her heart when it was broken.

Kate was glowing, her eyes were shining and her heart was fluttering as she looked back at the man beside the alter, waiting for her as she walked arm in arm with her father. Her father shook Rick's hand and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek before letting go. Kate squeezed Rick's hand and they turned in sync to face the preacher. When Castle slid the ring on her finger, she glanced at it; she felt her eyes become misty. A single tear cascaded down her cheek and dropped onto her bouquet as she read that single simple word. _Always_

Hey guys, this is a complete one shot, hoped you liked it. If you liked this you may like Evening Blues, a multi chapter story I'm currently working on. Thanks for being such awesome readers!


End file.
